The Secret Of Nerd
by Rina Apple
Summary: Tidak ada yang menarik dari diri Hatake Sasuke. Culun, berkacamata tebal, rambut lepek , kurus tinggi, memakai pakaian norak dan masih banyak lagi daftar ketidaklayakan dari seorang Hatake Sasuke untuk menginjakkan kakinya di University of Konoha. Berbanding terbalik dengan Haruno Sakura si cantik putri dari hakim Haruno Kizashi. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang salah, menjalani hub
**The Secret Of Nerd**

 **Disclaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Rina Apple**

 **Warning : Cerita abal-abal, penuh typo**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **Summary :**

Tidak ada yang menarik dari diri Hatake Sasuke. Culun, berkacamata tebal, rambut lepek , kurus tinggi, memakai pakaian norak dan masih banyak lagi daftar ketidaklayakan dari seorang Hatake Sasuke untuk menginjakkan kakinya di University of Konoha. Berbanding terbalik dengan Haruno Sakura si cantik putri dari hakim Haruno Kizashi. Mereka bertemu dengan cara yang salah, menjalani hubungan yang salah, dan mengakibatkan kesalahan hingga membongkar sebuah rahasia penuh kelam milik Sasuke.

 **PROLOG**

Drap,,,,,!Drap,,,!Drap,,,,!

Derap langkah kaki itu makin menggema di lantai yang dingin. Suaranya yang pelan, terdengar sangat menakutkan bagi empat sosok anak kecil yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok, mengamati pemilik langkah itu yang kini makin mendekat.

"Sasuke,,, apakah kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini semua?" suara pelan seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah memecahkan kebisuan diantara mereka.

"ssstttt,,, diamlah Karin, apakah kau mau seumur hidupmu menjadi seperti ini?" sahut anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam mencuat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggunya.

"tapi,,,, bisakah?" anak perempuan itu gelisah. Sejak awal, ia memang meragukan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang ini. mereka tidak akan bisa melakukannya,ini semua sangat mustahil keberhasilannya dan pastinya mereka akan berakhir dengan kematian, sama seperti teman-teman mereka sebelumnya.

"kita adalah yang terbaik. Kita tidak akan gagal, dan kita tidak akan mati disini." jawab anak lelaki itu penuh keyakinan.

"hei, dia datang" ucapan anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih besar dari mereka, berambut orange, membuat keempat anak itu sontak siaga. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, menunggu kesempatan emas ini datang, dan setelah apa yang mereka alami selama ini, mereka tidak akan menyiakannya.

"sial. Kenapa dia menuju ke arah sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia menuju ke arah laboratorium?" desis anak lelaki berambut hitam. Mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam tampak mengawasi tagetnya dengan tajam. Ia sudah memprediksi ini, namun seharusnya target mereka sekarang berada di laboratoriumnya, bukannya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"dia menuju kesini, bagaimana ini Sasuke?" ucapan penuh kekhawatiran milik anak perempuan disampingnya membuat pikiran Sasuke goyah. Jika mereka gagal, maka dipastikan mereka akan segera mati.

"dengar, aku akan keluar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju ke arah laboratorium, nah, dalam tenggang waktu itu kalian harus segera keluar dari sini, dan pada saat itu aku akan langsung menjalankan eksekusinya" ucapan panjang lebar Sasuke tampak disimak oleh ketiga temannya. Mereka tampak diam, entah karena , mereka mengerti, takut, ataupun ragu.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" anak perempuan itu menatap Sasuke penuh kecemasan. Rencaan itu memang sempurna, namun menjadikan Sasuke sebagai umpan sangat lah beresiko.

"akan kupikirkan nanti, yang terpenting kalian harus keluar dari sini dulu" ucapan Sasuke membuat ketiga temannya meradang. Mereka berjuang disini bersama-sama, dan apabila mereka mati ataupun selamat maka mereka juga harus bersama-sama.

"kami tidak bisa bila kau juga tidak bersama kami" sahut anak lelaki berambut biru muda, sedari tadi ia sangat ingin mengutarakan pikirannya, jika mereka tidak akan keluar tanpa Sasuke.

"Suigetsu benar, aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak bisa dipastikan keselamatannya. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu Sasuke, dan aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku" timpal lelaki berambut orange yang kini ikut menolak usul Sasuke.

"aku tidak akan mati. Akan kupastikan itu. Aku ketuanya disini, dan kalian harus mematuhiku. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah keluar, sementara itu aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya" ucapnya menatap mata ketiga temannnya penuh keyakinan. "kita akan keluar dari sini, dan kita akan hidup dengan normal"

Ketiga anak kecil itu akhirnya mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan penuh keyakinan Sasuke. Mereka telah melewati masa yang sangat mengerikan disni dan sekarang lah waktunya untuk mereka terbebas dari ini semua, atau mereka akan menjalani hidup seperti ini sampai sisa hidup mereka.

Sasuke berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ke arah laboratorium. Ini adalah tempat favorit bajingan itu, dan apabila bajingan itu tau Sasuke sekarang berada disini atau dengan sengaja membuat sedikit tempat ini berantakan, bajingan itu pasti akan mengalihkan perhatianya kesini, dan ketiga temannya bisa menyelinap keluar. Sasuke makin mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika ia membuka pintu laboratorium ini, seketika itu perutnya ingin muntah. Apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang ini, merupakan pemandangan yang paling menjijikkan. Ada banyak benda aneh disini, dan ia yakin ini adalah bagian dari penelitian bajingan itu.

Sasuke yakin, bajingan itu telah melihatnya dan kini tengah menuju ke arahnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua, hari ini, asisten bajingan itu pergi ke suatu tempat dan hanya ada dia disini, jadi, ketika Sasuke mendengar derap langkah yang makin mendekat, ia dapat memastikan jika bajingan itu tengah menuju kearahnya dan teman-temannya sedang menyelinap keluar.

Ketika ia merasakan jika seseorang benar-benar tengah berdiri di belakangnya, secara diam-diam Sasuke menyelipkan jarinya ke celananya yang terdapat sebuah pistol. Ia menarik pistol itu keluar dari celananya, dan ketika ia berbalik bersiap untuk menembak, ia merasa dunianya kini runtuh.

Sosok yang kini berada di depannya bukanlah bajingan itu, melainkan asistennya yang kini tengah tersenyum miring penuh kejam kearahnya. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ini salah. Seharusnya sang asisten tidak disini, ia yakin seratus persen jika informasi yang di dapatnya tidak mungkin salah. Jika sang asisten disini, lalu kemana bajingan itu? Jangan- jangan,,,,,,

"sedang mencari sesuatu, Sasuke?" sang asisten masih memasang senyum miringnya yang mana sangat dibenci Sasuke saat ini.

"sialan! Dimana bajingan itu brengsek!" umpatan Sasuke yang penuh emosi hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa ringan oleh Sang asisten.

"entahlah, tapi sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat dia sedang bermain, dengan ketiga mainan terbaiknya" ucapan Sang asisten membuat jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Apalagi, ketika asisten sialan itu menekankan tiga mainan terbaiknya, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi dengan ketiga temannya.

Dengan langkah yang cepat Sasuke memacu langkahnya menuju tempat semula ia dan temannya meengawasi bajingan itu. Sial. Ini semua salahnya, jika saja ia tidak mengutarakan idenya untuk menjalankan rencana ini, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan ketika Sasuke sampai di tempat semula, ia merasa ia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Di depannya. Di hadapannya. Teman-temannya tengah meregang nyawa. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki luka yang sangat lebar di perut mereka dengan darah yang membasahi lantai dan bau anyir yang menyengat.

"oh, kau sudah datang? Murid terbaik dari yang terbaikku, eh, Sasuke?" bajingan itu menyeringai kejam kearah Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kosong oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat menangis, ia sudah menghabiskan air matanya bertahun-tahun lalu, dan ketika melihat ketiga temannya seperti ini karena dirinya Sasuke hanya diam. Ia merasa telah mati.

" . . . ?" suara datar Sasuke memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat lalu Sasuke hanya memandang kosong tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"jangan memanggil Tuan Orochimaru dengan kata itu, Sasuke!" seruan Sang Asisten tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"sudahlah Kabuto, mungkin ini hari terakhirnya memanggilku seperti itu. Bukan, begitu Sasuke?" bajingan itu-orochimaru- tersenyum miring ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke melihat ada sebagian darah menempel di tangan Orochimaru, dan wajahnya sedikit membiru, bahkan ada luka kecil di sudut bibirnya, setidaknya ketiga temannya sempat melakukan perlawanan sebelum mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. "dasar anak-anak bodoh! Kalian pikir kalian bisa membunuhku dengan mudah? Aku yang telah mengajari kalian untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh, dan setelah semua itu kalian ingin membunuhku?"

"kau memang pantas mati" ucapan dingin Sasuke membuat Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya.

"ya, tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukannya kecuali jika kau tidak mempengaruhi mereka" Orochimaru memandang ketiga tubuh yang tengah tergeletak di lantai. "kurasa aku sudah sedikit lengah dengan kalian, terutama dirimu. Tapi tetap saja, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku. Dan khusus untuk dirimu,,,,"Orochimaru menyunggingkan senyuman dinginnya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "aku mungkin akan memberikan keistimewaan padamu. Misalnya saja, dengan mengambil matamu untuk penelitian atau mengawetkan otakmu untuk di jadikan hiasan di laboratorium, kurasa itu hal yang menarik, bukan?"

Sasuke hampir saja muntah mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada tubuhnya jika ia mati. Tentu saja sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak ingin mati tanpa perlawanan, ia akan tetap melawan bajingan ini sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan teman-temannya.

"Tuan Orochimaru, sebaiknya cepat kita bunuh Sasuke. Aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kita terus menunda kematiannya" Kabuto berjalan perlahan dan berhenti di sebelah Orochimaru. Sasuke yakin, ketika Karin membobol informasi menegnai Orochimaru, Kabuto pasti mengetahuinya dan berpura-pura ia tidak tahu dan tetap melanjutkan agendanya untuk pergi, namun sebenarnya ia telah menyusun semua rencani ini.

"kau tidak perlu takut dengannya Kabuto, sekarang ini dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Tapi, kau ada benarnya, sebaiknya kita bunuh dia sekarang" setelah berucap seperti itu, Orochimaru menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Sasuke yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh anak itu. Sasuke yakin jika ini adalah hari terakhirnya, namun setidaknya ia ingin menggoreskan luka pada tubuh bajingan ini.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya den segera menghunuskannya pada tubuh Orochimaru, Kabuto yang melihat itu, langsung mendorong tubuh Ssuke dan menghantamnya tepat di perutnya hingga Sasuke terpental beberapa meter di atas lantai. Badannya terasa remuk dan patah, pukulan Kabuto benar-benar keras dan membuatnya limbung. Tapi, serangan kecil seperti ini tidak akan menyurutkan niat Sasuke, ia sudah sering mengalami hal seperti ini, dan apa yang baru saja terjadi, bukanlah apa-apa.

"sial!" Orochimaru mengumpat dan megarahkan pistol yang entah kapan sudah berada di tangannya ke arah Sasuke, ketika ia akan menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang.

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat siapa yang melakukan itu pada Orochimau." Jugo!"

"Sasuke! Cepatlah pergi dari sini!" teriak Jugo sambil menahan sekuat tenaga tikamannya pada Orochimaru yang tengah berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"dasar bocah brengsek!" giliran Kabuto yang mengumpat dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, namun sebelum ia mulai menarik pelatuknya, Ia dikejutkan dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Suigetsu dari bawah dengan menarik kakinya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang keras.

"apa yang kau tunggu Sasuke! Cepat pergi dari sini!" kini giliran Suigetsu yang berteriak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya. Teman-temannya masih hidup, mereka masih mempunyai harapan untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dan hidup dengan normal. "jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian!"

"cepatlah! Kami tidak tahu sampai kapan akan bisa menahannya! Demi Tuhan! Kau harus pergi!" Jugo kembali berteriak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa teman-temannya. Tidak akan, setelah semua yang telah mereka lewati untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

"Sasuke,,,, sebentar lagi kami akan mati. Hanya kau harapan kami. Kami mohon, pergilah dari sini, hiduplah dengan normal, dan tolong raihkan cita-cita kami, yang tidak mungkin bisa kami wujudkan" suara lirih Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan ketika menagkap sosok Karin, Sasuke sepeti tidak bernafas lagi. Sepertinya Karin tidak dapat bertahan lagi, dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengambil sebuah benda dari balik tubuhnya, Sasuke tahu apa benda itu. Jangan,,, jangan,,,,,,

"demi Tuhan! Cepat lari Sasuke,,,,,!" itu teriakan Suigetsu

"bocah-bocah brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat lepaskan! Atau aku akan benar-benar menyiksa kalian!" Orochimaru mengumpat dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Jugo, namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena dekapan Jugo tetap kuat pada tubuhnya.

"cepatlah lari, dan te,,ri,,ma ka,,sih..h"

Itu adalah ucapan terakhir yang dapat Sasuke tangkap, sebelum ia menyadari Karin akan menekan tombol benda itu, dan itu berarti semuanya akan berakhir. Dengan langkah tergesa Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat yang ia bisa, namun ia meragukan jika ia akan selamat. Beberapa detik setelah ia berlari, Sasuke tidak dapat merasakan dirinya lagi. Setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras tepat di belakangnya dan terbakarnya gedung neraka itu.

Hari ini, atas usul yang telah ia bicarakan dengan teman-temannya, mereka berniat meledakkan gedung persembunyian terakhir bajingan itu, setelah tempat persembunyiannya yang lain telah diketahui oleh pihak berwenang. Semua yang ada dalam tempat persembunyian mereka sebelumnya telah musnah, termasuk teman-teman mereka. Orochimaru sangat menggilai penelitian, dan tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk mendekati laboratoriumnya kecuali Kabuto sang asisten. Ia bahkan tidak mementingkan keselamatan teman-temannya dari pada penelitiannya, hanya mereka berempat, dan Orochimaru serta Kabuto yang berhasil selamat dari pengejaran. Dari hasil pelacakan Karin, mereka mengetahui jika Kabuto hari ini akan keluar untuk membicarakan suatu kerjasama dengan suatu jaringan mafia, hingga mereka yakin akan melakukannya hari ini. Namun, sepertinya mereka akan berakhir seperti para bajingan itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sepersekian detik dari itu semua, Sasuke merasa hidupnya telah berkahir. Teman-temannya mati, dan dirinya juga akan mati. Mereka hanya ingin hidup normal. Hanya itu, dan harga yang mereka bayar untuk keinginan yang bahkan tidak mereka dapat adalah kematian.

 **Chapter l**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini adalah pagi yang sibuk. Banyak mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di Universitas Konoha. Universitas terbaik di negeri ini, dan dihuni oleh mahasiswa pilihan yang terbaik. Mereka tidak hanya pintar, namun juga kaya dan terkenal. Universitas yang terkenal dengan kualitasnya ini menjadi incaran utama para mahasiswa yang ingin menuntut ilmu dan mendulang kesuksesan di bidangnya, karena setiap lulusan dari Universitas Konoha tidak akan menganggur. Namun sama seperti Universitas pada umunya, ada beberapa kelompok yang mendominasi di Universitas ini, salah satunya adalah yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

Ketika ketiga mahasiswa populer itu memasuki gedung Universitas dengan mobil sport keluaran terbaru mereka, bak selebriti, hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang kebetulan berada di luar gedung, memandang penuh kagum maupun iri ke arah ketiganya. Mereka bertiga merupakan salah satu kelompok yang mendominasi di Universitas ini, kelompok dari kalangan atas yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah dan wajah rupawan. Tapi, jangan menganggap mereke begitu digilai, hanya karena mereka kaya dan tampan, mereka lebih dari itu, tidak hanya kaya dan tampan, mereka juga cerdas dan sangat menonjol di bidangnya. Yang pertama keluar dari mobil sportnya adalah Hyuuga Neji, lalu di susul oleh Shimura Sai, dan yang terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruto. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika mereka adalah selebriti di Universitas Konoha.

"membosankan" cibir Ino ketika melihat ketiga lelaki itu keluar dari mobil mereka dan mendapat tatapan memuja dari para gadis.

"apa? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"oh, siapa lagi kalau bukan tiga lelaki tolol yang mengaku sebagai selebriti Universitas ini dan lebih tololnya mahasiswa yang ada disini sebagian besar juga membenarkannya"

Sakura menegakkan badannya dan memandang kearah tiga lelaki tolol yang dimaksud oleh Ino. "bukankah mereka memang seperti itu? Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian"

"ya, karena itulah mereka tolol"

"ayolah, kau hanya tidak ingin ada yang memandang pangeranmu dengan tatapan memuja selain dirimu" kekeh Sakura.

"heii! Aku tidak seperti itu!" kilah Ino membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"hahahaa,,, kau lucu sekali!" sakura tertawa sangat keras hingga mau tak mau beberapa mahasisiwa yang berada di dekatnya memalingkan wajah mereka untuk melihat sang putri tertawa. Semua yang ada di Universitas tau, selain kelompok tiga lelaki tadi, yang menjadi pusat perhatian di Universitas Konoha adalah Sakura. Putri sang Hakim besar yang memiliki paras luar biasa cantik, periang, manja, ramah dan cerdas. Disampingnya juga ada Yamanaka Ino yang tak kalah menarik dari Sakura, bedanya Ino lebih terlihat kasar dari Sakura, mereka digilai oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa sama seperti ketiga lelaki tadi.

Tawa Sakura berhenti ketika melihat lirikan mata Ino yang tampak kesal, ia juga merasakan jika suasana di sekitarnya sedikit berubah lebih sunyi, dan ketika ia menengok kebelakang, ia menemukan jawabannya. Di belakangnya berdiri tiga lelaki yang paling diminati seantaro Universitas.

"kalian terlihat konyol jika terus berdiri disitu" suara kejam Ino membuka percakapan mereka.

"bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit? Aku meragukan dirimu akan memiliki kekasih jika kau terus memelihara sikap ketusmu itu" sahut Sai sambil bersidekap.

"oh, lihatlah siapa yang sedang berbicara sekarang. Playboy kampus, eh?" Ino mencibir, "kau hanya mencari wanita bodoh, dan kau juga akan mendapatkan wanita bodoh yang akan menghabiskan waktu bodoh mereka bersama dirimu yang lebih bodoh"

"kau terlalu banyak mengggunakan kata bodoh" koreksi Sai memincingkan matanya.

"itu sesuai untuk dirimu" balas Ino tak mau kalah. Aura permusuhan mereka sudah ada sejak Ino pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa penyebab mereka saling mengejek atau saling mencela. Yang pasti, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari keduanya.

"bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" suara berat Neji menengahi pertengkaran Ino dan Sai yang terlihat tidak akan usai.

Ino menghela nafas bosan dan Sai memutar bola matanya. Keduanya benar-benar kekanakkan jika mengingat berapa umur mereka sekarang. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan keduanya, ketika matanya menatap Sakura, kekehannya terhenti dan digantikan dengan semangat yang menggebu.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto melihat beberapa kertas berserakan di meja wanita pink itu.

"tugas Anko-sensei. Aku harus mengumpulkannya siang ini "jawab Sakura kurang bersemangat. Keningnya berkerut ketika memandangi salah satu kertas yang berada di atas mejanya.

Melihat Sakura yang serius dengan tugasnya membuat Naruto ingin menjahilinya, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kertas yang tengah di pegang Sakura, Sakura tampak terpekik ketika kertas itu beralih ke tangan Naruto.

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Baka!" seru Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

"ayolah Sakura-chan, jangan terlalu serius, sesekali kau harus mencari hiburan"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk, ia tampak membereskan kertas yang berserakan di mejanya, kemudian yang terakhir ia memungut kembali kertasnya yang berada di tangan Naruto. "dengar, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan aku tidak ingin Anko-sensei menegurku kembali setelah aku tidak mengumpulkan tugasku minggu lalu"

"ayolah, aku akan membantumu," ujar Naruto menawarkan dirinya. Melihat Sakura kesusahan seperti ini membuatnya sangat ingin membantu gadis ini. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak mereka balita, Naruto memang berada dua tahun diatas Sakura, namun itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka renggang, malah Naruto merasa semakin nyaman dengan Sakura, ia juga secara diam diam memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap gadis ini, dan ia bertekad untuk memiliki Sakura, meski pesaingnya tidaklah sedikit.

"kau hanya akan merayunya" timpal Ino dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya. Ia sangat tahu tentang perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura, oh ayolah , hanya orang tidak peka yang tidak menyadarinya, dan melihat fakta bahwa Sakura seperti tidak menyadarinya membuat Ino jengah sendiri.

Naruto memandang Ino dengan sengit, "aku tidak pernah merayunya"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "oh ayolah, kau tau jika itu memanglah benar"

"ck! Kalian seperti anak kecil!" Neji yang sedari awal memang jengah dengan mereka, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka.

"hei Neji! Kau mau kemana?" seru Naruto memandang Neji yang mulai menjauh.

"aku akan menemani adikku menunggu sopir yang menjemputnya untuk pulang" jawab Neji sambil lalu.

"aku tidak pernah tau jika kau memiliki adik yang menjadi mahasisiwi disini" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Neji hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah mereka lagi. Langkahnya tampak tergesa seperti mengejar waktu. "aku tidak percaya jika Neji memiliki seorang adik"

"Dia sangat protective kepada adiknya, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk dekat dengan adiknya" jawab Ino kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura. "aku sangat kasihan dengan adik Neji"

"yah, pasti sangat menyebalkan jika setiap perbuatanmu harus sesuai aturan dan pengawasan seperti itu" Sakura ikut menggumam pelan.

"ck! Lupakan saja soal adik Neji, bagaimana jika kita keluar saja?" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"aku ada kelas sebentar lagi" jawab Ino dan Sai berbarengan dengan dialog yang sama pula. Keduanya tampak terkejut dengan kebetulan itu dan saling memandang tajam satu sama lain.

Sebelum mereka memulai pertengkaran lagi , Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan kertasnya yang berserakan di atas meja. "mungkin lain kali saja Naruto, aku ada ekskul musik pagi ini" ucapnya ringan sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Ia terkikik geli, ketika baru beberapa langkah ia pergi dari sana, ia mendengar suara Ino dan Sai lagi-lagi bertengkar.

Sakura duduk di kursinya dengan nafas yang terengah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ketika mengingat sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang musik ia selalu di sapa ramah dengan kakak tingkat maupun teman seangkatannya yang baru masuk Universita tahun ini. Sakura menyadari jika ia lumayan populer dikalangan mahasiswa lelaki maupun perempuan. Sebagai anak tunggal dari hakim besar seperti ayahnya, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika ia dikenal oleh semua orang. Entah, mereka segan karena ia adalah anak seorang hakim atau karena mereka memang menyukainya.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari ia memiliki teman sebangku. Biasanya ia akan duduk di depan, namun keterlambatannya hari ini membuatnya duduk di bangku belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Sakura tidak pernah melihat teman sebangkunya selama ia manjadi mahasiswi, ini aneh, Sakura termasuk orang yang tidak mudah melupakan penampilan orang yang pernah ditemuinya, namun kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak pernah melihat lelaki ini. Sakura memandang lekat-lekat lelaki ini, memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam yang tampak kebesaran, kemeja biru tua yang juga kebesaran, rambut lepek tampak sangat jelas terlalu banyak gel, kacamata besar yang sudah ketinggalan jaman, dan tentu saja tatapannya yang sejak tadi terpaku pada Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

Sakura merasa heran, bukan berarti ia merasa terlalu percaya diri, namun selama ini jika ada orang yang kebetulan duduk atau berada di dekatnya pasti akan langsung menyadari kehadirannya dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Namun lelaki ini-yang sangat jauh dari standarnya-tampak tidak menyadarinya dan tetap fokus memandang ke depan.

Sakura hampir terlonjak kaget, ketika tiba-tiba saja, lelaki disampingnya –yang sejak awal ia pandangi dengan intens- menolehkan kepalanya dan seperkian detik itu, Sakura dapat melihat mata hitamnya memandang Sakura tajam. Tanpa sadar Sakura menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, entah mengapa ketika lelaki itu memandangnya sekilas tadi, Sakura merasakan hatinya berdebar dengan hebatnya. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ia bahkan dapat merasakan jika pipinya mungkin saja tengah memerah.

"Haruno-san? Apakah kau mengerti apa yang baru saja aku jelaskan?" suara Kurenai-sensei menyentakkan alam sadar Sakura. Dengan panik ia menatap guru musiknya, mungkin sangat jelas, jika sejak kedatangannya ke kelas ini ia sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang disampaikan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"iya Kurenasi-sensei, aku mendengarnya" jawab Sakura kikuk.

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum maklum. "baiklah, karena hari ini aku ada keperluan, maka kelas musik hari ini berakhir. Namun dua hari ke depan, aku ingin kalian masuk lagi ke ekskul ini dan aku ingin mendengar permainan musik kalian"

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya, ia sangat menyukai ekskul musik karena dengan egikuti ekskul ini ia dapat menunjukkan bakatnya di bidang musik, hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan karena ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sakura masih saja tersenyum ketika melihat Kurenai-sensei sudah keluar kelas beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sedikit melunturkan senyumnya ketika merasakan bangku disampingnya berderit, menandakan jika orang yang duduk di bangku itu telah berdirir dari kursinya.

"minggir"

Sakura melongo mendengar lelaki disampingnya memerintah dirinya dengan nada yang dingin dan tanpa keramahan sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini, bahkan mahasiswa populer sekalipun, apalagi lelaki di sampingnya ini. Lelaki yang pasti masuk ke dalam golongan nerd, dan menjadi sasaran pembullyan.

"kau menghalangi jalanku"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tajam. Lelaki ini keterlaluan, dengan penampilan seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia memerintah Sakura dengan nada seperti itu?

"apa kau tidak tau siapa diriku?" tanya Sakura sombong.

Lelaki itu-Sasuke- mengernyit ketika mendengar perempuan disampingnya berkata dengan nada sombongnya. Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ia sudah memiliki tujuan hiupnya, jadi ia hanya fokus dengan tujuan itu tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Apalagi harus mengetahui siapa perempuan sombong di depannya ini, jika saja perempuan ini tidak duduk di bangku yang berada tepat disampingnya dan menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar, Sasuke tidak akan berbicara dengan perempuan ini.

"kau hanya perlu minggir" balasnya dengan pandangan ke bawah. Sasuke sengaja melakukannya, ia tidak ingin imej nerd dan tertutup yang selama ini ada pada dirinya, akan luntur karena menghadapi perempuan ini.

"dan kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Sakura dengan suara yang melengking. Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah dengan sengaja membentak orang seperti apa yang baru saja di lakukannya.

"maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin cepat keluar dari sini" Sakura ternganga mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sangat berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada nada dingin dan pandangan ke depan, yang ada sekarang hanyalah nada yang sangat lemah dan pandangan yang menunduk. Dengan perasaan yang masih bingung, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan lelaki ini untuk keluar. Ada sesuatu, entah apa itu yang membuatnya tertarik dengan lelaki ini.

"terimakasih" Sakura hanya terpaku ketika lelaki itu berlalu dari hadapannya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat membalas ucapan itu dan hanya memandang kepergian lelaki itu hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari balik pintu. Seolah tersadar, Sakura segera menepuk kedua pipinya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya, tidak mungkinkan dia tertarik dengan lelaki nerd seperti itu?

Hai hai,,,, Rina bikin fanfic baru lagii!

Maaf ya kalau nambah utang, tapi tenang aja, meski Rina bikin fanfic baru, fanfic The Vague Heart masih tetep jalan kok,,,,

Maaf juga ya, kalau updatenya kelamaan, soalnya nunggu mood ngumpul dulu.

Oke deh, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
